A World Of Surprises
by Midnight Shadows Starlight
Summary: Tohru has left to america, not only has she changed alot, but, she returns with good and bad changes. But will Yuki and Kyo be happy with these changes?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tohru has left to america, not only has she changed alot, but, she returns with good and bad changes. But will Yuki and Kyo be happy with these changes?

----

Light: This is m-

Evil: coughs

Light: sorry...**our **first chapter story...I'm kinda worried...I hope I can remeber that I actually have to update...

Evil: Yea...but that's your problem not mine...and I'm not reminding you so don't ask me!

Light: Meanie Head!! But I'm never gonna remember!

Evil: So?

----

Disclamer: I don't own anything. You hear me? NOTHING! Well...only clothes, this computer and my imagination.

----

**Chapter One: Returning**

"Not Again...", Shigure mumbled.

Kyo and Yuki were squabbling again. Yuki and Kyo Sohma were in their second yea of college, yet they acted like highschoolers. They had been fighting like this for the past year. Well, ever since Tohru left anyways. Tohru Honda, the most wonderful thing to happen to the Sohmas. A wonderful person, the ice melter, the light in the darkness with smiles like the sun. Its not really hard to blame them for missing her...or for yelling their heads off because they're frustrated she gone. Tohru had left saying that going to America would be the best opportunity in her life. Kyo and Yuki, being in love with her, said naturally, yes she could go. Shigure, too said yes being the kind hearted pervert he is. So she left the next day thanking them for letting her go, saying things they have to watch out for, and left waving good-bye with a happy smile on her face. She's been gone ever since.

"YUKI! KYO! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!", yelled Shigure.

"DAMMIT! SHUT UP, DOG! WE'RE GOING!", Kyo yelled back.

"You are the most obnoxious person in the world stupid cat", sighed Yuki

And with those last words they left.

----

**AT AIRPORT**

**----**

"Dude Tohru! Stop fidgeting!" said Ren

"Yea Tohru! Who cares what they think about you now! You look pimp!", agreed Elisa

"If you say so, guys...", Whispered Tohru.

There's three words for Tohru. She Had Changed. That was all you needed to know by looking at her. Her hair was pitch black and silky with red flaming from the tips. She was a whole lot tanner than before. She wore green pants that were kinda baggy (A/N like the ones kyo wore when he first appeared) and a girly shirt that had japanese writng saying "Love Just Is", with a cherry bloosum tree. Yep...she had changed alot. And as nervous as she was...she was pretty happy with the change and didn't regret a thing. She had new friends: Elisa, Ren, Haru, Mitchelle, Aubry, Mercades, and her new boyfriend Rex. They had formed a band after meeting each other and they knew each other pretty well. Their Bands name is Hisaki o Hinote. Meaning Flames on Fire in English.

"Yo Tohru...we have an appointment at that what-you-call-it school.", said Haru (A/N and for your imformation...this is not hatsuharu sohma. but a different haru)

"What for?" Asked Tohru

"Perfomance"

"Okay Hisaki o Hinote! LETS ROLL!" Screamed Elisa, Ren, Aubry, and Mercades (A/N pernounced mer-say-d's...like the car)

Rex put a hand on Tohrus shoulder and nodded smiling.

----

**At The College The Hisaki o Hinote were talking about **(sorry can't think of a college name!)

----

_"All students, and parents (it was like bring your parents to school day) report the the very large gym...I repeat report to the very large gym"_

"What the fuck? Yo! Rat-boy! Whats going on!", yelled kyo

Yuki sighed, "How am I suppose to know? All I heard is that we're having a popular band from America performing"

"Really?" asked Uo

"Uo...I sense waves from someone we know...but who is it?" Hana blandly said

Uo scratched her head, "Well we won't know 'till we find out huh"

----

**In The "Very Large Gym"**

**----**

"Holy shit...", gasped Tohru (totally OCC ne?) "this is a very large gym"

"You said it" gasped Mercades

"Welp Ladies!" said Aurbry, "and men", She added after an after thought. "It's time to rock our socks off!"

They walked off on to the stage right before the principle started making annoucements.

"We have a very special guest band from all the way from America!", the Principle Kardash boomed "They're name might be Japanese, but seven of them are American! and one of our culture! I welcome you the popular band **HISAKI O HINOTE**!"

The crowd screamed their approval. The Hisaki o Hinote was a popular band in Japan and America. Their songs were famous (A/N the songs in this story are...you probably don't like them...) All of the band members were in their second year of college. And it was said that the 2 lead singers, the boy and girl, were dating.

"Well would you look at that! Our principle CAN do something productive!", screamed Uo above all the noise

"Strange waves...similar...but strange...I know there waves",muttered Hana

It was soon all silent. then a beam of light went on the first person on the drums (A/N I play a violin so I don't really know a bands instruments so yea...)

"YO PEEPS! My name is ELISA! I play the good old drums!! Now handing it over to the next person!

"Howdy People!! My name is Aubry! and I play the electric piano! Can't hog it for too long! Introducing out Guitarist!

"Ladies and Gentle Ladies! Sorry! Ladies and Gentle Men! Mecades, is my name! Playing the Guitar is my game! Come now...INTRODUCTING THE BASS PLAYER"

"How are you all hanging out there! My name is Ren and I play the Bass Mans and Womans! Time to introduce the back up singer peoples!

"I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm back up singer number oney one one!!! MY NAME IS MITCHELLE!!! Anyway...my partner is thinking I'm holding you up...ANYWAYS! INTRODUCING BACK-UP SINGER 2 HARU!!"

"Hello mates. Me name is Haru ya? nothing to say about me...only that I'm backup singer...no...drum roll please!!!"

Elisa plays alittle drum roll

"PRESENTING OUR LEAD TIPPY TOP SINGERS! REX McVAIR!!!! WHOS TAKEN SORRY LADIES! HAHA! AND LEAD SINGER TOHRU HONDA!!! SHES TAKEN TOO MEN!"

A light beam protruded on the lead singers Rex and Tohru. Rex did alittle wink and Tohru spun around and curtsied.

Kyo and Yuki stared in pure shock...THAT was Tohru? What happened to her HAIR? She has A boyfriend? These thoughs were whirling through their head along with a rising anger and their thrist for blood...this "Rex's" blood.

"Okay ya'll!", Screamed Tohru

"How Do Da Day! The first we're gonna start off with an encore! HERE WE GO ALIGURO COLLEGE! (sorry I just came up with this...its prenounced ally-ger-ron)

Tohru and Rex Started Singing with the crowd screaming their head off...Hana and Uo, Kyo and Yuki were just sitting there the question still whirling in their minds..Uo finally snapped out of her trance and screamed with the rest. Appartently this was her favorite band.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind_

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

Get em Jay

Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

sighs Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games wit u  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereens  
Sucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So motherf- if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb...  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb...  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar 

Everybody started screaming after the song. They all knew that this was the Encore to other songs that would make them scream. Just as the next song started Tohru and Rex gave eachother a peck on the cheek. Which made everyone scream louder...well...everybody but Kyo and Yuki. Hana and Uo were staring with shock but with little smmiles curling on their mouths. You could tell that they were happy to see she had some she cared about and someone that looked protective.

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

They held the note together for a while and Mecades ended with a jam of the guitar. Everybody was screaming to their max while Mercades, Ren, Elisa, Haru, Mitchelle, Aubry, and Rex and Tohru Bowed and retreated off the stage. Yuki, and Kyo snuck off to back stage too planning to say hi to Tohru.

----

Light: The song Numb Encore was by Linkin Park and The Everything I'm Not song is by The Veronicas. Phew...My first chapter of a chapter story...maybe...""

Evil: Suck it up Light...I bet its not that long. Supposing you made this first chapter out of boredom during school on a paper and then typed it in a max of 15 mins.

Light: gasps NOT LONG??? thats insulting...anyways...review if you wanna...it'd be nice if you did anyways...but yea...if I don't update in a week...e-mail me and scream that I'm late...but thats only if you really like it...who knows...maybe you do...

Light & Evil: Ja ne


	2. Authors Note

Light: WE'RE SO FREAKIN SORRY THAT WE HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE US!!!!!!!

Evil: **_US_**? You're the one that keeps on saying we'll update soon and **_NEVER DOES IT_**!!!

Light: Demo, Na. we share the same body so it's partly **_OUR_** fault!

Evil: you better start running or you won't HAVE a body!

Light: before you mentally and physically kill me, let me say this. Sorry readers for MY late update. I'm typing the chapter up and I'll probably have it done by tomorrow afternoon/night, or the day after tomorrow. Some time around then. Again, I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The chapter may be extra long to make up for this little excursion. So yea….WELL JA NE!!!!!!!!! JAMAATASHITA!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not! I repeat...I DO NOT own something as wonderful as fruits basket.

-------------

Light: YAY!!! Second chapter!!! ((_Does odd dance_))

Evil: great...absolutely wonderful

Light: I KNOW!!!!!

Evil: oh man...

----------------------------

Before (Brief Summary): Tohru has just returned : P

----------------------------

Sneaking backstage, Kyo and yuki, with no fighting what-so-ever, peered over the to hear a torrent of screams burst through it.

"How the hell did they get here before we did?" Kyo angrily whispered

"How should I know you stupid cat? Maybe it's because you're so slow!" Yuki snapped back in reply

Kyo just muttered a stream of curses and proceeded to look for Tohru. Pretty easy really for Tohru was the only one with black hair and flaming red at the tips. They had spotted her standing next to the boy Rex her "boyfriend". Walking like an angered rhinoceros, Kyo stormed over to where she was with yuki walking calmly behind him and a more dignified pace. Although he was to hard to hide his hidden anger and jealousy.

Walking up behind Tohru, Kyo tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Whipping around so quickly and stumbling, Tohru turned around and came face-to-face with garnet eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise. Stuttering, Tohru asked in a half-surprised, half-excited voice, "oh my…K-Kyo-kun?"

He nodded and Tohru peered behind him, and spotted a boy with silver hair and purple eyes.

"Yuki?" he, too, nodded and face cracked into a wide smile. Ignoring the questioning looks Rex was giving her she looked at Kyo and hugged him.

He was so shocked that she would do such a thing, but then he was even more amazed he didn't change. He noticed on her right wrist was a bracelet with the 12 zodiacs, including and cat, engraved on it. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

She let go of him and wandered to yuki and hugged her too.

Kyo chuckled at the surprised look on his face. Yuki glared at him and smiled down at Tohru.

She let go of him and exclaimed, "It's so damn nice to see you two! How are you?"

They stared at her.

'Did she just say damn???' they asked their selves in pure surprise.

"We're fine, Tohru. You?" Kyo answered her question.

"Yes, Miss Honda, we're ok." Yuki nodded his head in agreement.

She was going to ask another question when Rex nudged her side and asked, "Who are these people, Tohru?"

"Obviously they're people. People I know." She joked sarcastically.

Laughing he responded, "Obviously. But their names, Tohru dear, their names.

"Couldn't you have just asked?" she grinned. She pointed to Kyo. "That's Kyo, the other ones yuki. They're Sohma's."

He nodded raising an eyebrow.

"The infamous Sohma's huh? Tohru's told us a lot about you guys."

Yuki's eyes widened, "she's been talking about us?"

"Yeah. I was afraid she already had a boyfriend when she talked about you guys"

Before they could say anything else, Ren, Haru, Aubry, Elisa, Mercades, and Mitchelle walked up and congratulated Tohru and rex on their marvelous performance. With lots of back-slapping and hugging they both replied "it was seriously nothing, guys".

They then turned to the fuming Kyo and the trying-to-be composed Yuki.

"Uhh…Tor?" Mercades questioned.

""Yea? What's up?"

"Who are the gay guys standing over there?" Aubry continued.

The rest nodded their heads while staring at their weird hair colors.

"What the HELL did you say?" boomed Kyo

Yuki with a weird glint in his eyes asked angrily, "yes, what do you mean 'gay'"

"They mean what they say" said Ren and Haru together.

"Yea. Nothings wrong with making assumptions." Elisa slyly said.

Kyo was just about to go into a raging tirade when Tohru stepped in with a glare at Kyo, yuki, and her band.

Scowling angrily she said, "They are the Sohma's. Not some damn gays"

Rex laughed and put a hand on her arm. "They're just joking Tohru". She sighed, "Joking or not someone could get hurt when these two get mad"

She turned and noticed Kyo and yuki staring at her.

"What?" she asked curiously

"You just swore M-Miss Honda" yuki unnaturally stuttered

"Damn girl what did America do to you?"

Before she could reply Uo and Hana came rushing in with tears of joy on their faces. They pushed Rex away and gave Tohru a big huge hug. Sobbing Uo cried, "My god, Tohru!! You've come back!"

Hana paused and said, "your waves are well Tohru…how've you been? You have never once told us in your letters you had a boyfriend or that you were in a famous band Uo really loved."

"Enough small talk!" Uo proclaimed, "We shall go to orange top and princes house so we can have a huge big talk!"

They then continued hugging again.

Having to come back to reality Kyo said with annoyance "WHAT!? Why our house???"

"What?" Uo chuckled, "don't you wanna see Tohru again and ask her many questions?

I-I…dammit" Kyo muttered.

"That settles it! Let's go! Mr. Kardash has let us off for today."

**In The Woods to Shigure's Home**

"Heyyyyy" whined Aubry and Elisa "are we there yet?"

"Shut UP!" screamed Haru and Ren

"I'm BORED" muttered Mercades.

"I'm swear I'm going to die walking" said Mitchelle

The only ones that were quiet were yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hana, Tohru, and rex, although Uo and Kyo were on the verge of killing something.

"We're here!!" Tohru jolly melodious voice rang out piercing the bickering that was taking place behind her.

"We are? BOO-YA!" Aubry cried

"Totally! I thought I would die" exclaimed Mitchelle

Yuki, Kyo. Tohru, Hana and Uo walked in. The rest stood there looking uncomfortable. After a minute of standing there they heard a joyous laugh and two loud voices of "SHUT UP" and a crash. The Group raced inside to find Tohru standing over a man with black hair wearing a kimono and asking, with a hint of laughter in her voice, if he was ok.

"Oh my flower! I'm really ok! But its so joyous to see you again! These two boys never once stopped fighting!"

He hugged ad and to his surprise he didn't change. She grinned mischievously and mouthed "I'll tell you later"

He then noticed other people standing in the doorway. Shigure grinned and asked, "my, my. Who are all these pleasant people. I don't think I've seen you round"

"Uhh…Tor? Is he a ga-?"

Rex stuck a hand over Mercades mouth. Aubry was about to finish the sentence but rex silenced her with a look.

Tohru sighs, "Everybody this is Shigure. Shigure Sohma."

Shigure grinned perversely. "At your service madams and men!"

At that moment the door opened with a voice of "Shii-san! Kyoooo! Yuki!" and another voice of "Sensei! Yuki! Kyo!" they all looked to the door. There stood Momiji and the Sohma Haru. They both stopped and stared at Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure and wondering who the people in the room was, especially a black haired girl who looked familiar.

Momiji was the first to figure out who she was. He jumped up with a yell or "TOR-TOR" and before anybody else could stop him he hugged her. There was no poof. The Sohma's were still in awe the band still wondering what they were waiting for.

Tohru hugged him back and with a joyous voice said "Hey Momiji! How are you?"

Before Momiji could answer, Haru had stuttered, "t-Tohru?"

She smiled lightly at him and said, "Hiya, Haru"

The black-hair Haru said, "What?"

She giggled. "This is Hatsuharu Sohma, otherwise known as Haru. And I was not saying hi to you, you goofball. I see you everyday."

Band Haru blinked at white Haru and said, "Oh. Hey Haru"

And uncomfortable silence passed through until Uo broke it by saying, "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!

"Yes, lets." monotone Hana.

------------------------------

TBC…

------------------------------

Light: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! I'm pooped! I think this is a long chapter!!

Evil: The reviewers and readers deserve it, you procrastinator.

Light: WAHH!!! I didn't mean to make everyone agitated by not posting another chapter soon. Please forgive me!!!!!!

Evil: yea, yea. Just don't do it again, stupid. //puts on noise-canceling headphones given to her by Hinata Pensuke//

Light & Evil: **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! HAVE A SAFE AND WONDERFUL HOLIDAY SEASON!**


End file.
